


You are, you are, you are

by cappuccino10



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Non-Reciprocal Love, OOC, POV Mario Mandžukić, Songfic, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappuccino10/pseuds/cappuccino10





	You are, you are, you are

Ты не выходишь из моей головы.  
Никогда.

Это случилось, кажется, в том самом 2015 году, когда мы оба перешли в «Ювентус». Италия, Турин, бесконечные пресс-конференции и презентации. Ты – еще совсем мальчишка, нервничающий и переживающий, хотя тебя подписали на пару недель раньше меня.   
Разумеется, после «Палермо» - и в топ-клуб Италии. С ума сходил, да?

Я был спокойнее и смотрел на тебя, второго новичка, снисходительно. Мой послужной список был серьезнее – «Бавария», «Атлетико»… В них я зарекомендовал себя, как мощного игрока.  
А ты был зеленым, ты еще не был нашим Бриллиантом, тебе только предстояло по-настоящему засиять. Но ты этого не знал, а потому стеснялся, волновался, постоянно облизывал губы и убирал волосы с лица.  
Боялся, что не оправдаешь надежд. Сядешь на лавку.   
Ты выглядел почти трогательно и невинно. 

А потом, в записи, я зачем-то смотрел одну из прессок… Я не знаю, что во мне перемкнуло, но ты в какой-то момент посмотрел в камеру – на меня – в душу – до самой стенки черепной коробки. До затылка. 

Ты нихуя не выглядел невинным, Пауло.  
Ты выглядел развратным. Чем дальше – тем хуже.

Эти блядские розовые тренировочные футболки шли тебе, как влитые, тогда как полкоманды, по-моему, ощущали себя в них конченными пидорасами. Хотя пидорас среди них был только один. Я.

Да, розовый – один из главных цветов «Ювентуса», историческая хуйня… Но все же. 

На игре с «Лацио» тебя выпустили на поле впервые, и ты тут же забил, кажется. Сам того не ожидая, ошалев от радости. И почему-то кинулся ко мне, я просто стоял рядом, но оказалось, что меня ты обнял первым. На томительных пару секунд, прежде чем на нас набросились с поздравлениями всей командой, я мог безнаказанно сжимать тебя в руках и чувствовать, как ты обнял в ответ. 

Ты забивал снова и снова, ты быстро стал душой команды, и я не знал ни одного человека в раздевалке, который относился бы к тебе плохо или хотя бы безразлично. Тебя обожали. Как балованного ребенка.

Я просто пытался быть рядом, на поле и вне его, а ты и сам лез ко мне, почему-то предпочитая меня более подходящим по возрасту сокомандникам. Сильнее ты вис, разве что, на Буффоне, но это понятно – наш капитан, отец всем ювентини. Даже мне. 

Когда забивал я, ты тоже первым несся ко мне, взлетал на руки, так легко и бесстрашно, точно понимал – скорее небо перевернется, или Лионель Месси уйдет из «Барсы», чем я уроню тебя.  
Я никогда тебя не уроню.  
Обнять тебя после забитого гола – моего, твоего – неважно, это как лучшая награда. 

Пересматривать твои фото после матча – лучшее мучение.

Влажная кожа, липнущие ко лбу пряди волос, вечно блядски приоткрытые мокрые губы…. Твои руки, сжимающие мою спину во время объятий – крупным планом. Твои ноги, обвивающие мою талию, когда я тащу тебя на руках, пока ты орешь что-то воинственное, пьяный от счастья.  
Почему-то именно на поле, именно во время игр и именно в форме, ты абсолютно свел меня с ума. 

Я не знаю, может это я такой испорченный, но мне до боли в яйцах хотелось оттрахать тебя. В футбольной форме или без, в раздевалке, в душевой, да хоть на поле – какая разница, лишь бы взять свое. Я никого так не хотел, ни единого раза в жизни. Я думал о тебе днем и ночью, видел тебя в гребаных мокрых снах – черт побери, мне казалось, я давно вышел из того возраста, когда они – частое явление.  
Когда мы ночевали на базе или в отелях на выездах, я всегда запирал дверь в свой номер.  
Потому что боялся, что у какого-нибудь мудака хватит ума припереться среди ночи поболтать, обсудить тактику на предстоящий матч или еще зачем-то. И этот кто-то услышит, как я стону твое имя в подушку вперемешку с ругательствами.  
И этот кто-то будешь ты.  
О, как я хотел, чтобы этим кем-то оказался ты. Хотел – и запирал дверь на ночь. 

Ты и не приходил. Ну конечно, нахуя тебе волноваться о предстоящей игре, чертов прекрасный La Joya, нахуя тебе обсуждать схемы со мной, а не с тренером. Нахуя тебе я.  
Я не мог без тебя, я ходил за тобой тенью на тренировках, опекал на футбольном поле, и, казалось, это видели все, замечали все. Кроме тебя, разумеется. 

Как мы вообще умудрились так сдружиться, что я с радостью таскал тебя на руках, а ты записывал дебильные сторис со мной для своего Инстаграма, спросишь ты? Никак. Никак, блять, потому что ты не сделал ни единого шага мне навстречу. Всю дорогу прошел я сам, за нас двоих, потому что не мог без тебя. А ты просто позволил быть рядом.

Помнишь вечеринку в честь чемпионства, в 2016 году?

Не помнишь. Ты нихрена не помнишь, потому что надрался так, что еле стоял на ногах. Цеплялся за меня, пьяно скалился на камеру, смеялся своим дурацким смехом подыхающего тюленя, как идиот. Пил из кубка, пил шампанское из горла огромной бутылки, и все ржали, потому что ты чуть не захлебнулся пеной в итоге. Я таскался с тобой, едва понимая, что происходит, потому что в моих мыслях ты давно был зажат в темном углу, и скулил, как последняя блядь, пока я тебе вставлял. Но это в мыслях.   
Я мог это провернуть, ты бы и не вспомнил ничего на утро.   
Потому что нехуй так пить.  
Но этого не было. Я боялся потерять тебя навсегда – как друга. Как игрока. Как связку на поле.   
Или слишком хотел, чтобы между нами все случилось осознанно. Хотя где «осознанно» и где ты, вечный мальчишка.

С той вечеринки у меня остались фотки. Кто-то из ребят щелкнул на Поларойд тебя в обнимку с бутылкой, абсолютно невменяемого, мокрого, залитого шампанским, счастливого…  
Фотобумага одуряюще пахла тобой – на самом деле не пахла тобой, пахла липким алкоголем и только, но я доводил себя до исступления, думая, что пахнет. Ты стал моим наваждением. Я носил с собой одну фотку, я запихнул в бумажник, рядом с фотографией Ленни. Да, самому противно от этой сопливости. 

Я думал о тебе днем и ночью, я чуть ли не молился на тебя, опьяненный и одурманенный тобой.   
В какой-то момент я почти поверил, что меня отпустило. У тебя бы сложный период, ты то сходился, то расставался со своей девушкой, Антонеллой. Это сказывалось на всем, и на качестве твоей игры в том числе. Тебе было сложно, а мне было…никак.   
Я удивлялся, что тебя может подкосить такая мелочь, как проблемы с девушкой. Тогда как я уже который год играл рядом с тобой. Мучился, играл, умирал от того, как ты близко и как ты далеко одновременно.  
Но играл. Не подводил команду.  
Почему же ты настолько слабее? Неужели ты ее правда любишь?

Тогда, во время рождественского перерыва ты позвонил очень расстроенный, кажется, слегка пьяный, и долго плакался мне, что она тебя бросила. Что ты прямо сейчас хочешь умереть, но не можешь.  
Ты просил меня приехать.  
Я послал тебя нахуй – шутливо, в своей манере, и сослался на то, что не с кем оставить собаку. Наверное, ты ничего не понял тогда, а разгадка была в тебе самом.  
Ты – для меня все.  
Ты – вопрос и ответ, причина и следствие.   
Я не знаю, чем могла бы окончиться наша встреча. Тогда, в 2016, мне хватило выдержки оттащить пьяного тебя в машину, довезти до дома и оставить спать.   
А после этой рождественской просьбы о приезде, первой же мыслью было снова напоить тебя до беспамятства и выебать в твоем же доме.  
Есть некая точка невозврата, Пауло.   
После нее мы не сможем быть друзьями. Любовниками, вероятно, тоже. Ты молод, хорош собой, тебя все обожают.   
А я – это я. Злой хорват, мистер No Good.  
Именно поэтому тогда я ответил тебе – иди нахуй. 

Иди нахуй, Дибала, с твоей длинной, лезущей в глаза челкой, которая вечно липнет ко лбу, с твоими блядскими губами, которыми ты бы обхватывал мой член – идеально, красиво и правильно, с твоими невозможными оливковыми глазами – мне интересно, они меняются, когда ты ебешься с кем-то? Затуманиваются ли они, идут ли поволокой? Становятся ли такими бешеными, как иногда во время матча?  
Хуя с два.   
Готов поспорить, ты закрываешь глаза во время секса.

Сезон 2017/2018 – твой звездный сезон. Еще никогда ты столько не забивал. Еще никогда я не обнимал тебя так часто на поле, на глазах у всех.  
Мне плевать, я позволяю себе какие-то вольности вроде быстрых поцелуев в шею, в плечо, во время объятий – плевать, все это спишется на игровые эмоции. А ты подставляешься. Ты обнимаешь меня так, будто в твоей жизни нет ничего дороже.  
Я просматриваю наши послематчевые фотографии в сети и задыхаюсь – не может, не может быть таких взглядов, такой чувственности у того, кому плевать. Сердце заходится в каком-то сумасшедшем ритме.  
Я уже далеко не мальчик, Пауло. Что дальше? Что вообще меня ждет? Психушка?  
Я шепчу твое имя, засыпая, зову тебя вслух, лаская себя в моменты, когда совсем уж нет сил справиться с этим всем. Я одержим тобой. Как думаешь, обращаться к экзорцисту, ты, мой персональный аргентинский демон?  
Я трус, Пауло. Я боюсь сказать тебе лишнее слово, боюсь разрушить то, что между нами есть. Боюсь взглянуть не так, коснуться излишне откровенно. А ты – блядский провокатор, и мне все чаще кажется, что ты чего-то ждешь от меня.   
С каждым объятием на поле.   
С каждым голом.  
С каждым фото.  
Нет, снова показалось. 

Сезон окончен, у нас обоих впереди участие в Чемпионате Мира в России.   
Нам обоим будет не до звонков. И, возможно, даже придется выйти на поле друг против друга.

Я срываюсь – ловлю тебя за запястье, прося задержаться, в один из последних дней перед тем, как мы разъедемся по расположениям наших сборных.   
Убеждаюсь, что никого в коридоре нет, и тяну тебя на себя, зарываюсь пальцами в волосы. Один ебаный поцелуй, Дибала, мне больше ничего не надо, мне этого хватит, надолго хватит.   
Ты резко отстраняешься и уходишь быстро, поспешно. Ничего не говоришь.   
Не пишешь мне пожеланий удачного чемпионата…  
Сукин сын. Капризный сукин сын.   
Это моя вина, Пауло. Прости. Я просто одержим тобой. Нет, не так, хуйня какая-то…  
Я люблю тебя.   
Я должен как-то сказать тебе это. И ты меня простишь

Ты не берешь трубку, да и вообще, видимо, закинул мой номер в черный список.

Судьба-сука, конечно же, сталкивает наши сборные. Ты появился на поле только во втором тайме, и не смотрел на меня вообще. Да и тебе, полагаю, было не до этого…  
3:0 в пользу Хорватии.  
Ты еще сильнее меня ненавидишь?..

После Чемпионата Мира мы вернемся в Турин. И я поговорю с тобой. Я расскажу тебе все, и ты все поймешь, ты ведь такой умный, наш бриллиантовый мальчик, моя мечта, моя одержимость, моя любовь.  
Ты меня поймешь.

Я не успеваю вернуться. Не успеваю поговорить с тобой.  
«Ювентус» совершает самый громкий трансфер за последние несколько лет – Криштиану Роналду теперь играет в Серии А. Бок о бок с тобой. Бок о бок со мной.  
И уже на тренировках, глядя, как горят твои глаза, когда кумир обращается к тебе, пасует, или просто что-то спрашивает, я понимаю – упустил. Я тебя упустил, а ведь у меня было четыре года, чтобы решиться.  
Я не расскажу тебе ничего.   
Ты не поймешь.

Ты меня не поймешь.


End file.
